


i need to tell you how i feel

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU: High School, F/F, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: High school can be eventful.
Series: Archived works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	i need to tell you how i feel

Sonya realized she was falling for her friend around January. It was sudden, but not in the 'love at first sight - I'm gonna marry this person' way. More the 'oh, so not just friends', very slow way. By March Sonya knew she needed to tell Skye. Maybe she could ask her out to a movie or to the mall?

But then Skye started dating Grant and then he almost got Jemma and Leo killed in the accident and Carlos showed back up with his stupid motorcycle and cheap cigarettes. Then school ended and summer came and Vic fought for custody of her when her foster parents decided she really was too much trouble.

And when Sonya thought _maybe now_ , Skye started dating Trip and then they broke up and then Trip started dating Alex and everyone was choosing sides and Sonya chose wrong again and was left trying to think of names for a little boy. And Skye's (Daisy's) birth parents showed up and everything was a mess and maybe Sonya decided kissing Raina and not Skye _(Daisy)_ was better.

Maybe, she decided when Lincoln showed up and swept Daisy into his arms, just because she needed to tell her, didn't mean Daisy needed to ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I was trying a different style than what I had before (and after). I liked how it came out but I prefer a different style.


End file.
